The Onigiri And The Kitty
by finalfantasygirl16
Summary: When Yuuki decides to make lunch for Zero what does she find? An oddly and seductive kitty, that's what. Meow ;


AN: Well hello there! This is my first Vampire Knight fan fic. It was hard for me to go and check this archive of wonderful stories since I only write for Twilight and occasionally Final Fantasy VII - that I'm giving up on - so yeah I love Zero and Yuuki and want to kick Kaname's ass but that's just me. (Gomen to any Kaname fans!) Please enjoys!

Summary: When Yuuki decides to make lunch for Zero what does she find? An oddly and seductive kitty, that's what. Meow~ ;)

The Onigiri and The Kitty

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

It was Sunday afternoon and everything and everyone in Cross Academy was awfully quiet. To the vampires it was pure bliss since not being fan attacked by the countless of girls and -cough- class president squealing and yelling evey time they would come out to play.

Yuuki quietly hummed to herself as she washed the white rice thoroughly before putting it to cook in the rice steamer. Minding her own business smiling drying the rice off a little after she washed it she made her way and put the rice in to cook with a half of cup of water so it wouldn't stick and come out as a lump of rice.

Outside the window she had opened she heard birds chirping and the soft warm wind that blew in playing with her hair as it made it's way through. The day had been perfect, perfect to go out and just be in the woods and set up a picnic but she was all alone with no one there.

She sighed sitting on a chair taking a sip of her green tea as she saw Adiou-senpai outside her window with a butterfly net. He was smiling and laughing and tripping a couple of times trying to get the rare but beautiful blue and red butterflies.

She giggled at the sight and got up to check on the rice. Chairman Cross was out with Yagari so she didn't have to worry about lunch for them. As she took out the now well cooked rice and took out the other things she would be needing she started to make two onigiris. One for her and one for Zero who she hasn't seen since last night.

Gently touching the right of her neck she remembered his red eyes, those crimson blood lust eyes who wanted, no needed her blood. She was the only one who could help him now that there was a chance he could fall to Level E.

There was nothing more than helping Zero and being his main support that Yuuki wanted but she knew she was only kidding herself.

There was something she wanted more than just helping him from his pain. She loved him and she couldn't tell him that. Of course not. Zero always with his cold façade. He never really showed much emotion other than of annoyance or sometimes want.

Putting nori on the onigris, Yuuki took a plate out and put them on the red plate with two strawberries each. She loved strawberries and hoped Zero did too as he never really told her what he liked to eat as he just ate pretty much anything.

Smiling at a job well done and quickly cleaning her mess up when she heard the door creak open. Turning around she saw the door slightly opened but no one on the other end. Shrugging it off she started to hum again.

She cleaned quietly wondering how she could be so calm when it was dead silent here. Maybe the fun of making onigiris took her boredom away distracting her of not thinking of Zero for a little while, she did love to make onigiris after all and it had been a while since she made them for herself.

Chariman Cross loved making them just to see Yuuki smile but the smell of fish always lingering around made them less appetizing. Taking the plate in her hands ready to set off to go to Zero's dorm to give him lunch since he's been acting like a lazy couch potato not helping out at night as a Perfect should be and leaving her alone to take on the night shift she thought she should get pay back.

The entire week he was all cooped up and locked in his room only coming out to shower and eat, ignoring her like she wasn't there, she knew it was because he didn't want to ask her for blood. She thought of making a yummy lunch and here she was set to go!

Taking a step forward she was about to walk out of the kitchen when something grabbed her leg and pulled her down. With a little yelp and closing her eyes she felt nothing other than a faint numbing pain on her back that was quickly disappearing.

Slowly opening her eyes she saw big bright soft silver lavender eyes stare back at her curiously. "Zero, what are you-" She started but was cut off by a soft noise. "Meow~" Zero said his hand curled up like a paw touching his cheek.

Shaking her head, she must have hit that while she fell. Looking to her side, the onigirs were still perfectly on the red plate she put them on. Sighing, she was happy that she wouldn't have to make new ones all over again although it didn't take her long but the rice did take time to cook...

Sliding them over to her from where she was she was about to get up with the plate when Zero pulled her down again by her ankle.

Staring at him for brief moment she noticed a different glow in his eyes. They were warm and soft. Like liquid amethyst smiling back at her.

"Zero are you okay?" She asked as he sat there just staring at her with curiosity.

"Meow~ nya~" He replied.

Oh dear god, did he chase a cat and drank its blood?! Yuuki stared at him in horror that he would have hurt such a kind animal.

He chuckled and shook his head as if he could hear her very thoughts. Zero took a onigiri from the plate and took a small chunk from it and got closer to Yuuki.

Yuuki's soft lips slightly parted as she seemed to want to gasp or make sense of his odd behavior he took the small piece of the onigiri opening her mouth a little and making her bite it with light pressure of his finger going into her mouth. He smiled, "Feed me, Yuuki-chan~" he whispered in a cute childish voice. He closed his eyes and pressed his lips to her cheek.

Yuuki's cheeks growing red, she turned her head, avoiding his eyes on her. She closed her mouth and swallowed the small pieces of rice he gave her. "You're a tease" She accused him and looked at him for a brief second then turning her head again but he stopped her and placed his forehead against hers.

"Gomenasai, Yuuki-chan!" He continued in a childish manner and then stole her lips for a short sweet passionate second. Panting Yuuki's face growing red, ready to die a peaceful and happy death, he got up lifting her up.

Sitting her on the island counter he wrapped his arms around her waist securely, Yuuki bend down and stole his lips. Running her fingers through his silvery soft locks, she wrapped her legs around him.

Forgetting about the ongiris left of the floor, she smiled into the kiss. Yeah maybe she should let him drink her blood more often and make her own special onigiris too just to see Kitty Zero's side once again.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Fin! Well that's it. I hope you liked my first VK fan fic. I love this couple and Rima and Shiki so I will write more.

I do not own Vampire Knight, only strawberries in my fridge and the memory of making onigirs on a Saturday evening. :)

Yes I know it's OOC but that's how I write them. ;)


End file.
